Please remember me
by katychan666
Summary: Eren keeps having same dreams over and over again; watching the person he loves, Levi, dying in front of his eyes. But the catch is that Eren had never met this person in his entire life. Or so he thought, because as the new school years starts, things start changing for professor Yeager Reincarnation fanfic (Eren in professor and Levi is his student).


English is not my first language, so i apologise for mistakes

i hope you'll like this

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and Eren was tossing and turning in his sleep. Sweat was running down his face as he was accompanied by the same dream as he always had been; watching the man he loved dying right in front of his eyes. A loud ''no'' left the man's mouth as the person that meant everything to him died again in his lap. Even though it was just a dream, it still hurt too much. When those silver eyes closed themselves, Eren woke up. His heartbeat was rapid, his breathing uneven. When he somehow managed to calm himself down, he looked at the clock and realised that it was still the middle of the night. He knew that he should get some sleep, since that day way going to be exhausting... but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it.

Eren Yeager sighed and sat up, bringing a pillow into his lap and he hugged it tightly to himself. It hurt watching the person that he loved dying almost every single night. And the weird part was that Eren had never met that guy in his life before... well at least not in this one. But still, he knew far too well that the person in his dreams was called Levi and Eren was sure that they had met before, just not in this life. It didn't really make a lot of sense to Eren at first either, but as time went on he started remembering more and more from his previous life.

For example, he knew the woman he had to call mother now, wasn't his real one. Ever since he was a little boy, he had never felt really close to that woman and he was always telling others that she wasn't his real mother. His real mother was eaten by titans and when people would ask him what titans were, he first didn't know. But as time went on, he started remembering the amount of fear that he and other people used to live in. However, when he tried to find some information where all of the titans suddenly disappeared, he was always stuck in the dead end; it was like the titans had never existed.

Besides Levi, Eren remembered other people... Mikasa, Armin and even a guy called Jean crossed his mind a few times. Ever since he was a teenager, he was searching for them, but he found nothing... and his search for Corporal named Levi wasn't successful either. When he used to be younger, he was optimistic that he might find him, but now at the age of 28, he was beginning to be more and more sure that everything was just a part of his imagination.

Eren quickly shook his head... no Levi couldn't be just a part of his imagination. The memories felt far too real for it just to be a dream. He knew how much the man meant to him and how much he meant to the other one as well. He then sighed, knowing that it was stupid of him to be thinking that. He knew that he should get some sleep. The next day was going be the first day of new school year and since he was a professor in a high school that meant going back dealing with stupid teenagers. Seriously, there were the times that he wondered what the hell was wrong with him that he chose being a teacher. Sighing again, the man lied down, pulled the bed covers over himself and closed his eyes, in hope that he was finally going to be able to catch some sleep.

* * *

The morning came earlier than Eren wanted and before he knew it, he was dragging his exhausted body towards his car and then he drove himself off to school. God, everything seemed so troublesome, especially on the first day of the school day. He had to pretend that he actually cared and he sighed. When did he become like that?! Eren remembered that once upon a time he loved his job and life, he was happy with it... but now he was desperate for a change. Every single day was the same. Maybe... just maybe this school year was going to bring some changes into his life.

When he finally reached the school's parking lot, he parked the car there and slowly walked into the school, which was already filled with new students and their parents. The man furrowed his eyebrows, finding it confusing that the students brought their parents with them. He walked past the people and went into his office, from where he took his things that he needed and then headed for the classroom, where his class was already waiting for him. His students were in the last year of high school, so lucky for him they were a little bit smarter and calmer than others. As soon as he entered the classroom, the classroom grew silent and he smiled to himself. He then greeted the class and sat down, being silent for a few moments.

Eren looked across the class, scanning his students. He noticed some new faces and he narrowed his eyes, hoping that the new students weren't going to be too troublesome. He then stood up, took a paper with student's names written on them and started checking the attendance. As soon as he did that, someone knocked onto the door and Eren let out a loud and annoyed groan.

"Come in," he then said and then the door slowly opened. A woman with long black hair stepped inside and Eren noticed a short teen standing behind her. He narrowed his eyes and then sighed. "How can I help you?" he asked, trying to sound polite.

"Are you professor Yeager?" she asked and Eren nodded painfully slowly. "Oh thank goodness," she went on by saying. "We've been searching for you everywhere. I brought my son here... he's the new transfer student."

"A new transfered student?" asked Eren and raised his eyebrows. He couldn't see the boy's face, since the other one was staring at the floor, but Eren already disliked him. Having mother coming with him at the age of 18, Eren already knew that he was going to be a huge pain in the ass.

"Oh you didn't know?" asked the woman.

"No," he said and then shrugged. "Come in," said Eren then to the teen and he quickly made his way inside.

"Goodbye sweetie," said the woman and blew a kiss to her son.

Eren noticed how the teen's ears grew red when his mother did that and he pushed his lips together to prevent himself from laughing out loud. "Bye mom," said the teen with a small voice, still looking at the floor. After that, the woman finally left the classroom.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or will you introduce yourself to us?" then snapped Eren, because he was growing more and more frustrated by the fact that the his new student just kept on staring at the floor.

"Oh... I'm sorry. My name is-," mumbled the teen and slowly lifted his head up.

As soon as the teen lifted his head up, Eren's eyes grew huge and he felt how his heart started beating faster. He could recognise that face everywhere. The teen was really short, with pale skin and silver eyes. His hair was black and Eren felt how his throat got really dry, his heart ready to jump out of his chest. That was the face of the man the kept on dying over and over in his dreams. It was a man, well a teen now, that Eren loved. It was Levi... it had to be. At that realisation, Eren's face grew pale and he dropped what he was holding onto the floor, making the whole class grow silent and the boy, who was just about to introduce himself, stopped talking and he flinched, taking a few steps back. "Levi," said Eren quietly, but judging by the teen's reaction, he heard him.

Levi's face got pale as well and his eyes grew huge. "How did you know?" asked Levi, his voice small.

Eren gulped, not knowing how to react. He knew that this couldn't just be a coincidence, it had to be true. This was definitely his Levi and yet, he looked so different. Yes, it was true that this time it was Levi who was the younger one, but that wasn't it. The Levi, which Eren used to know wasn't afraid, but this one was completely different. And his eyes... god Eren's heart broke when he saw the look in Levi's eyes. Levi's beautiful eyes were filled with sadness and pain, they were empty and without life. What has happened to him? Because Eren didn't want to upset him any more, he forced himself to collect himself and then he decided to lie to Levi.

"Oh, I read it on the paper before you came in," lied the man and gave Levi a tiny smile.

"You're lying," said the teen quietly, but Eren could hear him and he could feel the horror creeping into his heart. Levi then looked around and saw that everyone in the classroom was looking at him and he nervously shifted weight from one leg to another. He hated when people would stare at him. Because he didn't want to make a big deal out of it, Levi forced a happy smile that completely shocked Eren. "I see," said Levi happily and Eren's eyes widened when a wide smile brightened the teen's face. The Levi, which he used to know, rarely even smiled. "I hope that we can get along then, sir," went on by saying Levi and he extended his arm, offering his hand to Eren.

"Yeah me too," said Eren and forced himself to take Levi's hand and shake it. As soon as their hands made contact, Eren felt how adrenaline started rushing all over his body and he had to remind himself to let go off of Levi's hand. "Now please, go take a seat."

"Thank you, sir," then said Levi, politely bowed to Eren and then walked towards the back of the classroom and sat down. Eren walked back towards the black board, his mind still trying to cope with what has just happened. It couldn't be true... could it? Eren knew that things were going to get complicated... but in the end he was the one who hoped for something new to happen. Maybe next time, he should be more careful what he wished for.

* * *

When the first day of the school was over, Eren went into his office because he needed to be alone. He needed time to think. Everything that happened that day... didn't make any sense to Eren. Was that really his Levi or was he just making things up? Were his memories of his ''previous'' life even true? Eren knew that it couldn't just be a coincidence. It would be far too weird if it really was just some kind of coincidence. That had to be his Corporal, his Levi.

At that thought, Eren's heart throbbed and both warmth and pain filled his chest. He could still remember how much he loved Levi, well he still did. Just seeing Levi in front of him was enough to make Eren's heart burst from happiness. But now the question was if the other one remembered him or not. Eren let out an annoyed groan and he hid his face into his palms. Why did he have to end up Levi's teacher? If he wouldn't be, he could take a chance and ask the other one. But now, there was no way that he could just walk right up to him and ask a teenage boy if he happened to remember him or not. God, why did life have to be complicated?!

As Eren continued with his monologue, someone knocked onto the door of his office and he quickly stood up, walking to the door and he opened it, surprised to see Levi standing there. What was wrong now? Eren felt how his heart started beating faster again and he almost slapped himself. He couldn't believe that he was getting so flustered around Levi at this age. He guessed that he still was a brat. He then chuckled... talk about the irony.

"Oh hello," said Eren happily. "Levi, right? How can I help you?"

"Why are you pretending that you don't know my name, when just a few hours ago you knew my name before I even told you who I was?" asked Levi and Eren's eyes widened. Now that was the Levi that he knew.

"Oh," said Eren and then sighed. "I told you that I saw it written on the paper."

"You forgot that paper in the classroom after the period had ended," said Levi calmly. "I took a look at it nd my name wasn't written on it. How did you know my name?" asked Levi, his voice much softer then.

Eren pressed his lips together and he looked away. Crap. "Well it doesn't matter. Now can I help you with something?" asked Eren.

"It does matter to me," said Levi with a small voice.

"Ah shit..." said Eren and then realised that he cursed in front of his student. "Oh sorry... Look I didn't mean it like that."

A small smile brightened up Levi's face and he chuckled at Eren's clumsiness. "No it's okay," he said and shrugged. He decided to let it go for the time being. "I actually came here to ask you this," he said shyly and then sighed. "Well I guess I should go on, I don't want to bother you, I'm sure you're busy."

"You could never be a bother to me, Levi," said Eren gently and Levi's face reddened and the teen felt how his heart started beating faster.

"T-Thank you sir," said Levi quietly and bowed his head down.

"So cute," said Eren and placed his hand on top of Levi's head. However, he didn't realise that he said that out loud and he only realised when Levi was looking back at him, his eyes huge. "What's wrong?" asked Eren.

"You called me cute."

"Oh," said Eren and slapped himself mentally. "God I am so sorry... I didn't mean something bad with it. I mean, I've never said that to anyone of my students, I was just-" started blabbering Eren and Levi chuckled.

"I don't mind it," said Levi quietly and shrugged. "Plus don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone."

"Good," said Eren and sighed. Yep, he definitely still was a brat. "Well then..." said Eren and cleared his throat. "I hope that we can get along, Levi. As a teacher, I'll try my best to educate you and if there's something troubling you, I'm always here," said Eren and extended his arm.

"I'll try my best as well, sir," said Levi politely and took the man's hand. After that, Levi left and Eren sat back down, thinking about everything. Yes, that was definitely going to be an interesting school year.


End file.
